Auction It Up Again
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: CeCe and Rocky want to raise money for Miss Nancy, in order to do that they must auction of a date with themselves. Who is CeCe's date?


I don't own Shake It Up or the characters.  
I dedicate this to God who is my Only Hope. He gave me the words to write, He alone deserves the glory.

Sixteen year old, CeCe Jones headed towards Rocky's apartment. Her face had a look urgency on it. She knocked as fast as she could. Rocky opened the door and gave CeCe a strange look.  
"CeCe, what's up?" She asked. "Rocky, I just went to Miss Nancy's Fancy Dance Academy, and Miss Nancy told me that she's having a hard time. She needs to pay $5000 thousand dollars or she has to shut down the school," CeCe cried. "What?!" Rocky exclaimed. "Why?"  
"She said she owes the bank," CeCe answered. "We have to raise the money for her somehow."  
"Okay, well how should we raise the money?" Rocky asked. "The Lakeview mall is having an auction, where guys bid on girls for an afternoon date," CeCe said. "And, the money goes to the girl for whatever charity she is supporting.  
I think Miss Nancy's Fancy Dance Accademy counts as a charity."  
"CeCe, that objectifies women," Rocky said.  
"Oh please, it's just for fun, Rocky," CeCe said. "Just go with it."  
Rocky sighed, "Fine, with both of us doing it, we should raise quite a lot of money for Miss Nancy."

It was the day of the auction, and CeCe was on the couch putting on her shoes. Logan came into the living room. "So, you're auctioning your self off for a date?" Logan asked. "Yes," CeCe answered.  
"Why?"  
"Because, Miss Nancy needs the money," CeCe said. "Plus, with me and Rocky both doing it, we'll earn more money."  
"It's Rocky and I," Logan corrected.  
CeCe rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She stood up and flung her hair. "I'm going now."  
"Let me go with you," Logan said. CeCe turned to him and gave him a questioning look.  
"Wait, why?" CeCe asked.  
Logan rubbed the back of his neck. "Because, I want to see what crazy guys bid for you," He answered. But, it seemed as if he was hiding something. But, CeCe didn't question it. She just skipped towards the door.

CeCe and Rocky made their way to the group of girls, when they saw Gary Wilde,  
the host of Shake It Up, Chicago.  
"Gary?" Rocky asked.  
"What are you doing here?" CeCe asked. Gary turned to them, "Oh hey girls, I'm hosting this event."  
"You are?" Rocky asked, brow raised. "Yep," Gary grinned. He then turned to the group of girls. "Okay, line up everybody, it's time to begin the auction." Gary help the microphone that he was holding up to his face, and said,  
"Okay, a couple of rules before we start the auction. One, keep the events clean. Two, the dates should not last longer than 8 pm. Now to start the bidding," A few girls were auctioned off before it was Rocky's turn. "Okay, now lets start the bid at a hundred dollars," Gary announced. "Do I hear a hundred fifty?" "One hundred and seventy five dollars," A guy called out.  
Rocky looked to see who it was. He was pretty cute. "Okay, we have a hundred and seventy five dollars. Do I hear two hundred?" Gary asked. "Two hundred," Another guy called. Rocky wasn't too impressed by this guy, but she knew it was the inside that counts.  
"Two hundred and five," Another boy called. "Three hundred," The first boy called. "Five hundred," Someone called. CeCe looked to see who it was. To her surprise, it was Logan. Logan likes Rocky? How could this be? She looked over at Rocky, who seemed pleased. Did Rocky like him back? This was too weird.  
"Five hundred," Gary said. "Do I hear five hundred fifty?" There was a pause. "Five hundred going once, five hundred going twice, and sold to the young man in the beanie. Logan smiled at Rocky, who smiled back and went to him.  
"Okay, next is CeCe Jones," Gary announced. "Do I hear a hundred?"  
"Two hundred," One guy called. CeCe looked at him. He was okay, but there was something in her that felt dissapointed. "Five hundred," called another guy. CeCe looked to see if she could find him, but he was no where to be found.  
"Five fifty," The first guy called. "Six hundred," The mysterious guy called.  
"Six fifty."  
"Seven hundred"  
"Seven hundred fifty."  
"Eight hundred." "Eight hundred fifty." Cece was quite impressed at the guys fighting over her and their willingness to spend a lot of money. But then, the mysterious bidder called out,  
"Four thousand and five hundred." The other guy backed down. Gary looked at him and then around for more bidders.  
"Do I hear five thousand?" Gary asked. But, no one responded, so Gary said,  
"And sold to the mysterious guy no where to be found." CeCe headed off to find the guy to give him her address. But, she felt a little scared.  
Why was he hiding? Could he be a creep? Suddenly, Deuce came over to her. It was Deuce?  
Doesn't he have a girlfriend? She looked over to Dina, who didn't seem like she cared that her boyfriend bid on her friend. Something was up. "Deuce, you bid on me?" CeCe asked. "No," Deuce laughed. "I wouldn't spend that much money on you. Actually I wouldn't spend any money on you."  
"Then, who bid for me?" CeCe asked. "He wishes for that to remain a secret untill he comes for your date," Deuce said.  
"Okay, well here's my address," CeCe said, handing Deuce a peice of paper.  
Deuce took the paper and walked off. Rocky walked over to her. "Deuce bid on you? Isn't he dating Dina?" Rocky asked. "No, but he knows who did and won't tell me," CeCe said. "What if he's a creep,  
Rocky?"  
"I'm sure Deuce wouldn't be helping him, if he was a creep," Rocky assured.  
"You're right," CeCe smiled.

The next day, CeCe was at her apartment, looking at a fashion magazine. She had no idea when the mysterious guy would want to spend the day with her but for the past week she had been awaiting arrival. Just then, someone knocked on the door.  
CeCe got up and skipped to the door. She opened it, and saw Gunther standing there.  
"Gunther? What are you doing here?" CeCe asked. 


End file.
